Prokurator Alicja Horn/17
Rozdział 17 Mijały dni i tygodnie. Życie Alicji Horn znalazło swój właściwy nurt, głęboki, silny i spokojny, uzyskało swój pełny sens i najwyższą wartość, w trwałość której wierzyła bez zastrzeżeń tak, jak wierzyła w potęgę i niezniszczalność uczucia, które łączyło ich dwoje. - Miłość nasza - mówiła Druckiemu - jest tym dla naszego istnienia, czym duch dla ciała. Daje mu treść, usprawiedliwienie i cel. Jest celem dla siebie samej. - Nie jestem twego zdania - odpowiadał Drucki - zawsze sądziłem, że miłość jest tylko środkiem, drogą wiodącą do celu. Wówczas broniła swego poglądu, a jej sprawny umysł nie zawodził w doborze argumentów i w umiejętności operowania nimi. Drucki ustępował. W ogóle nie przepadał za tymi rozmowami. W sferze abstrakcji czuł się po prostu niepotrzebny, zbędny, zbłąkany. Zresztą wystarczały przecież fakty: kochają się, czyż tego nie dość? Lecz Alicji było tego mało. Chciała przeżywać tę miłość kompletnie, wydobyć z niej nie tylko jej skarby emocjonalne, nie tylko najpiękniejszą tęczę uczuć i całą gamę rozkoszy, lecz i te nadwartości, jakie daje intelektualne badanie jej włókna po włóknie, szczegółowa, a tak pasjonująca analiza najdrobniejszych przejawów, najmniej dostrzegalnych wiązadeł, przyczyn i skutków. - Zabierasz się do miłości, moja Al - śmiał się Drucki - jak smakosz do ryby. Jestem pewien, że zostaną z niej same ości. - A ty ją połykasz na surowo? - wpadła w jego ton. Tak dalece żyli teraźniejszością, że ich rozmowy prawie nigdy nie sięgały w przeszłość. Z rzadka, przy różnych sposobnościach, Drucki napomykał o tych czy innych zdarzeniach ze swej wędrówki po świecie. Alicja jednak, widząc, jak zapalają mu się oczy, jak wiele ciepła nabiera wówczas jego głos, nie lubiła tych chwil i bała się trochę tej jedynej swojej rywalki, jaką poznała i wyczuła w tęsknocie Druckiego do niekończących się dróg koczownika. Uwielbiała w nim ten wchłonięty przezeń świat, lecz wolała trzymać skarbiec zamknięty. O przyszłości też nie mówili. Raz tylko Drucki zaczął: - Wiesz, Al, że postępujemy dość niemądrze. - Dlaczego? - Przecież oboje jesteśmy wolni. Moglibyśmy, zamiast kryć się ze swoją miłością, pobrać się, i już. - Nie, Boh, nie - potrząsnęła głową. - Przecież nie istnieją chyba żadne przeszkody? - Owszem, Boh. To bardzo miło z twojej strony, że prosisz o moją rękę, ale, niestety, muszę ci dać kosza. Zasępił się i odwróciwszy głowę, powiedział: - Rozumiem. - Nic nie rozumiesz - zaśmiała się. - Nie możesz zostać żoną człowieka, który w oczach prawa jest... zbrodniarzem. - O!... Boh! jak możesz mnie tak krzywdzić?! - Konstatuję tylko stan rzeczywisty. - Bardzo mnie dotknąłeś tym posądzeniem. - Przykro mi. Daruj i nie mówmy już o tym. - Boh! - Nie mówmy. Sprawa jest jasna. - Przeciwnie. Muszę ci wytłumaczyć... - Al - przerwał - zapewniam cię, że nie czuję do ciebie najmniejszej urazy. Wystąpiłem z tym projektem bez namysłu, lecz teraz widzę całą jego niedorzeczność. Prokuratorka zostaje żoną przestępcy... Cha... cha... - Boh - chwyciła go za rękę - jeżeli tak stawiasz sprawę, więc dobrze. Udowodnię ci, że się mylisz, że mnie krzywdzisz, że nie doceniasz mojej miłości. Dziś jeszcze przenoszę się do ciebie i zostaję. Kpię sobie ze wszystkiego. Z opinii, z prawa, ze skandalu. Chyba to ci wystarczy na dowód, że niesłusznie mnie posądziłeś? Drucki wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. - W takim razie będziesz musiała zrzec się swego urzędu - powiedział. - Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Jeżeli nie zrzeknę się sama, to mnie wyrzucą. - Mówiłaś nieraz, że lubisz i cenisz swoją pracę - zauważył. - Tak, to prawda. Ale ciebie kocham i jeżeli za tę cenę mogę ci sprawić bodaj najmniejszą przyjemność, cena ta jest dla mnie niczym. - Posłuchaj, Al - stanął przed nią - ja nie żądam od ciebie żadnych ofiar i żadnych poświęceń. Nie chcę ich. Powiedz mi tylko, dlaczego w takim razie nie godzisz się zostać moją żoną? - A po co? - spojrzała mu w oczy. - Po co? Czy w ciągu twego życia nabrałeś szacunku i uznania dla instytucji małżeństwa? - No... To zależy od wchodzących w grę osób... - Nie! - zawołała. - Po stokroć nie! Ja przysięgłam sobie, że nigdy za żadną cenę, nie popełnię tego ustępstwa na rzecz najgłupszej, najohydniejszej, najwstrętniejszej instytucji, wymyślonej przez niewolniczą moralność ludzką. Pogardzałabym sobą, gdybym świadomie i dobrowolnie wyrzekła się swego człowieczeństwa, gdybym siebie i ciebie chciała związać najniedorzeczniejszym z zobowiązań dlatego tylko, że miliony innych pokornie pakuje swoje puste głowy w kierat po to, by znienawidzić się po kilku latach lub wegetować w zaduchu przymusu. I po co nam to? Po co? Przecież ty wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że miłość nasza nie zgaśnie, a jeżeliby zgasła - nie ma takiej siły, która by zdołała nas zatrzymać przy sobie. Więc pytam cię, po co? Dlaczego nie możemy zostać ludźmi wolnymi? Dlaczego mamy sami na siebie kręcić bat, by wisiał na ścianie, jak nieustanna przestroga i przypomnienie, że jesteśmy niewolnikami? Wprost nie rozumiem, skąd tobie, istocie wolnej jak ptak, przyszła ta dzika myśl?! Czy teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego? - Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteś prokuratorem - powiedział po chwili wahania. - O - zaśmiała się ironicznie - bo, jako prokurator, mam największą możność czuwania nad tym, by bydło pilnowało kieratów, skoro ich pragnęło. Bo mam w ręku właśnie ten bat, który ukręcili na swoje niewolnicze grzbiety. Bo mogę dać im najdobitniej odczuć ich tępą głupotę. - Jesteś straszna, Al - powiedział smutnym głosem. Zaśmiała się. - O, Boh! Ciebie jednak kocham, kocham do szaleństwa, i jeżeli... Mówiłam, że za żadną cenę nie popełnię małżeństwa. To nieprawda. Jeżelibyś bardzo tego chciał, jeżeli byłaby to cena twojej miłości, wówczas nawet z pogardą dla własnej słabości - musiałabym się pogodzić, Boh! - Dobrze. Nie mówmy już o tym, Al. I rzeczywiście, nie powracali już do tematu małżeństwa. Zresztą, dobrze się czuł w każdej sytuacji, którą raz uznał za konieczną. Tryb ich życia ułożył się w ramach godzin wolnych od pracy Alicji w sądzie i Druckiego w "Argentynie". Obiad zwykle jedli razem z Julką. Wieczór spędzali w jego mieszkaniu, po czym rozstawali się do jutrzejszego popołudnia. Czasami chodzili do kina lub teatru, zabierając ze sobą Julkę. Alicja nie opowiadała mu o swoich zajęciach, związanych ze stanowiskiem służbowym tak, jak i nie wypytywała Druckiego o jego interesy. Ufała mu bezwzględnie, zaś ciekawość nie leżała w jej naturze. W ten sposób żyli tylko tym, co stanowiło ich wspólne życie i obojgu było z tym najlepiej. Drucki nie zdradzał Alicji. Nie dlatego, że przestały mu się podobać inne kobiety, lecz z tej przyczyny, że w Alicji znalazł kochankę, która wręcz pochłaniała całą jego wyobraźnię i wszystkie jego pragnienia. Była wciąż ta sama, a przecież wciąż inna i tak, jak codziennie odkrywał nowe powaby jej ciała, nieustannie odnajdywał niespodziewane właściwości tej tak jednolitej, a jednocześnie skomplikowanej natury. Zdawało mu się, że z każdym dniem bardziej jest pożądany i sam bardziej pożąda. Potwierdzeniem tego były szalone godziny ich pieszczot, krwistych, burzliwych, półprzytomnych, gdy w płomieniach orgazmu stapiały się dwa ciała, jak dwa metale w jeden stop, gdy zastygały potężnym splotem brązu i marmuru... Drucki nie zdradzał Alicji. Na smętne spojrzenia Teci odpowiadał nieco zakłopotanym uśmiechem, z Lubą widywał się bardzo rzadko, gdyż przeniosła się na lato do Konstancina i do Warszawy wpadała zaledwie raz na tydzień. Tonia na próżno doń szturmowała, a liczne oferty pań, odwiedzających "Argentynę" pozostawiał bez rozpatrzenia. Obietnicy danej Brunickiemu dotrzymywał ściśle. Codziennie widywał się z panną Łęską, obwoził ją po okolicach miasta, zabierał do "Argentyny", starał się zrobić wszystko, by umożliwić jej zapomnienie przeżytej tragedii. Polubił ją bardzo i widział, że sam również zyskał jej sympatię. W sympatii jej jednak, ku swej radości, nie mógł dopatrzeć się tych uczuć i pragnień, które tak często budził w kobietach. Przeciwnie, dostrzegł, że panna Łęska bardziej interesuje się osobą Brunickiego, że godzinami może słuchać opowiadań o profesorze i nie ukrywa zadowolenia, gdy go spotka. Spotkania te zdarzały się dość często, gdyż Brunicki czasem wpadał do "Argentyny" w zamiarze poczynienia obserwacji co do postępów jego metody kuracji. Niemota wprawdzie nie ustępowała, lecz w usposobieniu pacjentki dawały się zauważyć wyraźne objawy polepszenia. W tymże czasie udało się Druckiemu dostarczyć jeszcze jedną dziewczynę do "królikarni" doktora Kunoki i Brunickiego. Stało się to w sposób zupełnie przypadkowy. Pewnego dnia zatelefonował Załkind z pytaniem, czy nie mógłby pożyczyć auta, gdyż chciałby pojechać do Konstancina, a ostatni pociąg już odszedł. Drucki zaofiarował się, że sam go odwiezie. Było już dobrze po północy, gdy wracając do miasta, wjechał na lepszy odcinek szosy i dał pełny gaz. Reflektory znakomicie oświetlały drogę na dużą odległość i dlatego już z daleka zauważył stojącą na skraju szosy postać. Przyszło mu na myśl, że jest to wystawiona na wabia kobieta, pozostająca w zmowie z bandytami ukrytymi w rowie, albo też rzeczywiście dziewczyna chcąca prosić o podwiezienie jej do Warszawy. W obu wypadkach warto było stanąć, gdyż albo będzie zajmująca przygoda, albo znajdzie towarzyszkę na dalszą drogę. Postanowił zwolnić pęd samochodu i to uratowało życie dziewczyny. Mianowicie, w chwili, gdy rzuciła się pod auto, zdążył jeszcze gwałtownym szarpnięciem kierownicy skręcić w bok i, pomimo dwóch silnych zarzutów, wyrównać i zahamować. Momentalnie wyskoczył i dopadł jej w chwili, gdy zerwała się z ziemi i rzuciła do ucieczki. - Stój! - złapał ją za rękaw. - Co to ma znaczyć?! - Niech mnie pan puści - próbowała szamotać się. - Co to? Krew? - zawołał, uczuwszy pod palcami lepką ciecz. - Niech mnie pan puści - błagała. - Nie, aniołku, pójdziesz ze mną. Pomimo jej oporu zaprowadził ją przed reflektory auta. Była to młoda, skromnie ubrana panienka. Na ramieniu miała rozdarty szeroki żakiet, skąd obficie sączyła się krew. Domyślił się od razu, że musiał zawadzić ją błotnikiem. - Niech pan mi pozwoli odejść - dygotała na całym ciele. - Mamy czas, moja pani. Przede wszystkim trzeba zatamować krew. Bez ceremonii zdjął z niej żakiet i bluzkę. Tę ostatnią porozrywał na pasy i silnie obwiązał rękę. - Bardzo boli? - zapytał. Milczała, patrząc w ziemię. Stała przed nim bezradnie, a jej obnażone ręce drżały, jak w febrze. Ponieważ żakiecik był cały pokryty krwią i kurzem, zarzucił jej na ramiona własną marynarkę, gdyż wieczór był dość zimny. Nie broniła się, gdy posadził ją na stopniu auta i posłusznie wypiła łyk koniaku. - No, a teraz pogadamy - usiadł obok niej. - Po co pani chciała zrobić to głupstwo? - To nie było głupstwo - odpowiedziała szeptem. - No, chyba nie było też najmądrzejszą rzeczą? Zawracanie głowy, proszę pani! Nie myślę tu pani robić wykładów o moralności, gdyż nie znam się na tej pięknej i pożytecznej instytucji. Ale trzeba mieć sporo wody w główce, żeby samobójstwo uważać w jakimkolwiek wypadku, w jakiejkolwiek sytuacji, za rozsądne załatwienie sprawy. Na jej twarzy pojawił się bolesny uśmiech. - Tak, tak, moja pani. Nie trzeba uśmiechać się z politowaniem, bo to jest wcale groteskowa zarozumiałość. Cóż pani, do stu diabłów, zdaje się, że jest mądrzejsza od wszystkich ludzi na świecie, że warunki, w jakich się pani znalazła, są całkiem wyjątkowe i nikomu się nigdy nie zdarzyły? Moja mała, gdybym pani opowiedział historię mego życia, na pewno orzekłaby pani, że powinienem był ze dwadzieścia razy popełnić samobójstwo. A jednak żyję i - do stu piorunów - czuję się świetnie - Pan jest mężczyzną - powiedziała cicho. - Co to za różnica? - nie zrozumiał. - Ach, to proste... Zresztą, jest mi to już całkowicie obojętne. Jestem przekonana, że gdyby pan wiedział... nie zmieniłby pan kierunku swego auta... - Oczywiście! Gdybym wiedział, że pani nie ma pieniędzy - podchwycił z ironią - że kocha się pani bez wzajemności i że pokłóciła się pani z ciocią, przejechałbym panią kilkakrotnie tam i z powrotem, a w dodatku byłbym szczęśliwy, że pomogłem bliźniemu uwolnić się od tragedii życiowej... - Nie, panie - zaprzeczyła drżącym głosem - ale gdyby pan wiedział, że uwalnia pan od ciężaru życia dziewczynę zdychającą z głodu, ciężarną i zarażoną chorobą weneryczną, wypędzoną z domu, nie mogącą nikomu oczu pokazać... Co by pan zrobił? Drucki oniemiał pod wpływem tych słów. - Niechże pan ma odwagę uczciwie odpowiedzieć - nalegała - co by pan zrobił? Wciąż milczał. - Tak, uniemożliwił mi pan samobójstwo, ale sam pan musi przyznać, że nie mam innego wyjścia. Przedłużył mi pan tylko moje męczarnie. Zaśmiała się. - I siebie wciągnął pan niepotrzebnie w kłopotliwą sytuację... Wstała, zrzuciła jego marynarkę i zabierała się do odejścia. - Proszę zaczekać - zdecydował się Drucki. - Na co? - Mam dla pani pewną propozycję. - Chce mi pan dać jałmużnę? - Nie. Nigdy nie daję jałmużny. - Zatem? - Mogę panią umieścić pod opieką lekarzy, gdzie znajdzie pani ciszę, wygodę i życzliwość. - Przytułek dla upadłych dziewcząt?! O nie, dziękuję panu. - Bynajmniej nie przytułek. Klinika prywatna. - Więc skądże ta filantropia? - spytała nieufnie. - Tam chodzi o eksperymenty naukowe. Klinika jest tajna i nielegalna. Ale pani żadnej krzywdy nie uczynią. Przeciwnie, wyleczą panią, będą dbać, by jej dziecko przyszło na świat w jak najlepszych warunkach i zapewnią pani dalszą egzystencję. Tym zresztą i ja sam mogę się zająć. Co pani umie? - Jestem nauczycielką. - Tu, w Warszawie? - Nie, daleko stąd, na Wołyniu. - I rodzina pani tam mieszka? - Tam. Tu przyjechałam w nadziei, że znajdę jakąś instytucję czy jakiegoś lekarza, który bezpłatnie uwolniłby mnie od ciąży. Czytałam o tym, iż lekarze robią to darmo... Byłam u kilkunastu i wyśmieli mnie. Myślałam też, że uda mi się w jakikolwiek sposób zarabiać na życie... - Więc przyjmuje pani moją propozycję? Ręczę pani słowem honoru, że będzie pani traktowana z pełnym szacunkiem i życzliwą troskliwością. A lekarze, w których ręce panią oddaję, to dwaj wielcy uczeni o światowej sławie. Nie wolno mi wyjawić ich nazwisk, ale proszę mi wierzyć, że żadna krzywda pani nie spotka. - Jakaż mnie jeszcze krzywda może spotkać! - Więc się pani zgadza? - Dobrze. - No, to brawo! Jeszcze łyk alkoholu, dla kurażu. Podał jej podróżny kubeczek z koniakiem. - I proszę siadać. Po upływie kilkunastu minut dzwonił do bramy willi profesora Brunickiego. - Otwieraj szybko! - rozkazał brodaczowi, zbliżając swoją twarz do sztachet, by ten mógł go poznać. Samochód wjechał na podwórze. Dziewczyna rozglądała się obojętnie. - Jest coś? - rozległ się przyciszony głos profesora, który wyszedł w szlafroku. - Tak - odpowiedział krótko Drucki. - Antoni - zwrócił się profesor do służącego. - Obudź pana doktora. My przeniesiemy sami. - To jest zbędne - powiedział Drucki. - Ona jest przytomna. - Jak to? - przestraszył się Brunicki. - Za chwilę opowiem ci wszystko. Proszę panią. Pomógł jej wysiąść z auta, wziął pod rękę i poprowadził ciemnym korytarzem wprost do łazienki. W tej chwili zjawił się doktor Kunoki. - Doktorze - przywitał się z nim Drucki - trzeba pani zrobić nowy opatrunek. - Rana? Postrzałowa? - Nie, nieduże skaleczenie, ale mocno krwawi. - No, to doktor sam już sobie da radę - niecierpliwił się profesor - chodźmy. Przeszli do hallu i Drucki szczegółowo opowiedział przebieg wypadku. - Ona wcale nie zna Warszawy - zakończył - a poza tym, uczciwie patrzy jej z oczu. - No, byłem trochę zaniepokojony - odetchnął z ulgą Brunicki. - Posądzałem cię o zbyt daleko posuniętą lekkomyślność. - Masz mnie za dudka, Karolu? - Nie, ale mogła to być, przypuśćmy, agentka policji. - Wykluczone. Policję, mój drogi, to ja czuję na odległość, jak jamnik lisa. Chciałbym jeszcze pożegnać się z tą małą, bo mi czas do mojej knajpy. - Cóż za czułość! - zaśmiał się Brunicki, ale przeprowadził go do pokoju, w którym umieszczono nowego "królika". - Do widzenia pani - pocałował ją w rękę Drucki - i proszę o mnie pamiętać. Nazywam się Winkler, Jan Winkler. Po dojściu do zdrowia proszę mnie odwiedzić. Panowie tu znają mój adres. Pożegnała go spojrzeniem pełnym wdzięczności. Profesorowi i Japończykowi, którzy odprowadzili go do samochodu, powiedział: - Pamiętajcie, panowie, że dałem jej słowo honoru, gwarantując waszą życzliwość i uprzejmość! - Nie obawiaj się. - A jak, doktorze, z tą chorobą? Co? - Wyleczy się prędko, to drobiazg. - Więc do widzenia! Wyjechał z bramy z niezapalonymi światłami. Ulica była pusta. Nacisnął kontakt i ruszył dobrym gazem w stronę "Argentyny". Dopiero przejeżdżając przez jasno oświetlony plac Teatralny spostrzegł na rękawie marynarki dużą plamę krwi. - Psiakrew, trzeba się przebrać! - skonstatował i zawrócił na Aleję Szucha. Już podjeżdżając zauważył, że okna jego mieszkania są oświetlone. Zdziwiło go to, lecz stróż wyjaśnił, że to Zośka ściele łóżko. - Tak późno? - zapytał Drucki. - Ano, pan nigdy wcześnie nie wraca, a ona dotychczas otwierała bramę, a teraz obudziła mnie i poszła sprzątać u pana. Zośka przywitała go tym nieodmiennym w swej niefrasobliwości i swobodzie powitaniem, tak niespodziewanym u wiejskiej dziewczyny, i nie przerwała swojej roboty. - Już pan spać będzie? To dziś wcześnie! - Nie, muszę się przebrać - oświadczył. Rzuciła nań okiem i zawołała: - O rany! Pan cały we krwi! Zdjął marynarkę. Istotnie, w wielu miejscach widniały duże plamy. - Co panu? Pokaleczył się pan? - Nie - odpowiedział krótko. Dziewczyna wzięła marynarkę do ręki i zapytała: - A skąd tyle krwi? - Deszcz taki czerwony padał - zażartował Drucki. Zrobiła się nagle bardzo poważna i przyglądała mu się w milczeniu. - No, co się gapisz, mała? - śmiał się. - Wyjm z szafy czarne ubranie i idź spać. Spełniła jego polecenie, lecz zatrzymała się w drzwiach: - Proszę pana - zapytała jakimś tajemniczym głosem - a może by lepiej zaraz zaprać? - A to się da? - Póki świeże, to się da. I śladu nie będzie... Czy tylko ojciec nie widział? Odwrócił się do niej. Stała z marynarką w ręku, a skupiona tajemniczość w twarzy była niezwykle zabawna. - Bo co ty myślisz, Zośka, że ja kogoś zamordowałem? Nie poruszyła nawet ustami, lecz było oczywiste, że nie wątpiła w to. - Nie obawiaj się! Wszyscy żywi i zdrowi. A marynarkę uprać można choćby za parę dni. - A może lepiej zaraz - nie uwierzyła - strzeżonego Pan Bóg strzeże! - Ach, ty! Cóż ty, mała, myślisz, że Pan Bóg strzeże mordercy? - zaśmiał się. - Ja tam nie wiem... Ale lepiej upiorę. Zawsze lepiej, żeby śladu nie było. - Cóż ci na tym zależy? - zainteresował się. - No, bo mogą pana nakryć - powiedziała po prostu. - A czy ty wiesz, że jeżeli odkryją, żeś mi tę marynarkę prała, to i ciebie wsadzą do ciupy? - Niby za co? - Żeś pomagała ukryć zbrodnię. Wahała się przez chwilę i w końcu wzruszyła ramionami: - A to niech! Wzruszyło go to i czuł nieprzepartą chęć wyrażenia jej swojej sympatii i wdzięczności, że zaś tego rodzaju uczuć nie umiał objawiać inaczej, przycisnął ją do siebie, podniósł jej podbródek i pocałował w usta. Usta były gorące i jędrne, a skóra pachniała mlekiem. Dziewczyna stała nieruchomo. Nie oddała pocałunku, ani się nie opierała. Tylko oczy spuściła i oddychała nieco szybciej, a jej duże, wypukłe piersi wznosiły się szybkim rytmem pod różowym perkalikiem bluzki. Drucki zgrzytnął zębami i zaśmiał się nieszczerze: - No, Zośka, jesteś bardzo dla mnie dobra. Dziękuję ci, a tu masz na cukierki. Podał jej banknot, lecz ona potrząsnęła głową. - Nie chcę. - Weź, weź, nie udawaj mi hrabiny. - Kiedy ja nie lubię cukierków. I niech pan nie myśli, że ja do pana z życzliwością, bo pan mi płaci!... Ja tak... z przyjaźni. - No i ja ci daję z przyjaźni. - Ja i tak nikomu nie powiem. Usiadł na tapczanie, zapalił papierosa i kazał jej podejść. - Słuchaj, mała. Nie nabijaj sobie głowy głupstwami. Krew jest stąd, że przejechałem jedną osobę. Czy mi wierzysz? - Wierzę. - No więc, nie trzeba prać, a trzeba marynarkę oddać do pralni chemicznej. Rozumiesz? - Rozumiem. - I nie ma tu nic do ukrywania. A że mi okazałaś swoje dobre serce, to pozwól, że i ja tobie je okażę i weź to na cukierki. Wahała się sekundę i potrząsnęła głową: - Nie. - Dlaczego nie? - zirytował się. - Bo i pan mnie też okazał dobre serce - zarumieniła się - ot, i jesteśmy kwita. Zakręciła się na pięcie i wybiegła. Drucki siedział i palił papierosa. W skroniach czuł wyraźne uderzenie pulsu, a w nozdrzach zapach skóry, świeżej, gładkiej skóry, pachnącej mlekiem. - Może jeszcze nie śpi - powiedział głośno. Zerwał się, wziął słuchawkę telefonu i wymienił numer Alicji, lecz rzuciwszy okiem na zegarek, zawołał: - Nie, proszę pani, nie! Proszę nie łączyć! Pomyliłem się! - Więc który numer pan chce? - zapytała telefonistka. - Ja, proszę pani, pomyliłem się nie co do numeru, tylko co do godziny! - zaśmiał się. - Aha, że tak późno? - Właśnie. Za późno się namyśliłem. Zaśmiała się zalotnie: - A dzwonił pan do kobiety? - Tak, moja pani. A tymczasem już jest po trzeciej, ona oczywiście śpi i będzie zła, że ją budzę. - Niech się pan nie boi. Nie będzie zła. Żadna kobieta się o to nie pogniewa. Chyba, że... - Chyba że ten, kto dzwoni, jest stary i brzydki? - podchwycił. - Ano tak - zaśmiała się. - A widzi pani! Ja właśnie jestem bardzo brzydki i mam wielką, siwą brodę. - To niech się pan ogoli! - odpowiedziała wesoło i wyłączyła aparat. - Szelma - westchnął Drucki i zaczął się przebierać. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn